


Leopards Have The Best Spots

by emeraldsword



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia does her laundry and thinks about her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopards Have The Best Spots

The thing about working for Angel Investigations, mused Cordelia as she sorted through the bucket of clothing that had been soaking overnight, was that it was quite a good job, really. OK, sometimes it was a little violent, but mostly, it was dull. She rubbed gently at the bloodstain on the front of her top, smiling to herself as it came out with the careful movement. Though, she thought as she squinted at her skirt, _was that an oil stain?_ it was a little bit hard on clothes. _Definitely an oil stain. Another one that would have to go to the second hand shop. Maybe they'd let her trade it, like they had last time._ And property, come to that. 

If she had been asked what a secretarial job would involve when she was at school she would have said 'typing, duh!' And possibly long lunches with some wine, and flirting with co-workers with the possibility of marrying a nice lawyer who made a lot of money _a nice lawyer? Never any chance of that!_. Cleaning up demon goo wouldn't have been high on the list. Neither would head-splitting visions, come to that. But still, Cordy thought as she hung her newly stain-free clothes up to dry and took down yesterday's newly stain-free clothes and transferred them to the washing machine, a good job. She wondered whether to pop by the butchers on the way to work and get some more blood, so that when she got coffee for the rest of the office, Angel wouldn't feel left out.

Smiling to herself, Cordelia Chase stood up and headed off to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 40 fandoms in 40 days challenge over on livejournal.


End file.
